Songe d'une nuit d'été
by Ailaeen
Summary: Quand Game of thrones rencontre Shakespear ! L'oeuvre de G.R.R Martin revisitée à la manière de Roméo et Juliette. Dans les rues de Port-réal, Lannister et Stark se livrent un combat sans merci. Alors que ces deux maisons se vouent une haine sans limite, Joffrey Lannister et Sansa Stark tombent éperdument amoureux. Mais cet amour maudit ne pourra connaitre qu'une issue funeste.
1. Scène 1

**Hello ! Dear Readers !**

 **Voici enfin une version revisité de l'oeuvre (enfin d'une partie) mondialement célèbre de G.R.R Martin, mais attention je la revisite à la manière d'une tragédie de Shakespear, et plus précisément à la manière de Roméo et Juliette.**

 **Ici les Lannister et les Stark s'affrontent dans les rues de Port-Réal tandis que Joffrey et Sansa jouent le rôle des amants maudits. Ne soyez pas surpris, j'ai pris quelques (beaucoup) de liberté par rapport à l'une et l'autre des histoires mais je ne suis pas sûre que cette fic puisse être considérée comme un UA pour autant, à vous de voir.**

 **Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture à tous et toutes !**

 **(Je rappel que vos commentaires/critiques sont les bienvenus)**

* * *

 _Dans la belle Port-Réal, où nous plaçons notre scène, l'antique haine de deux maisons égales en dignité vient d'éclater par de nouveaux troubles, où le sang des citoyens a souillé les mains des citoyens. De la race funeste de ces deux ennemis a pris naissance, sous des étoiles funestes, un couple d'amants infortunés dont les malheurs et la ruine déplorable enseveliront avec eux les luttes de leurs parents. L'épisode terrible de cet amour marqué de mort, l'obstination de leurs parents dans des fureurs dont la mort de leurs enfants peut seule terminer le cours._

* * *

En ce beau matin d'été, le soleil illumine la place centrale de Port-Réal où deux hommes discutent. Ces deux hommes sont des domestiques de Lady Cersei, de la très respectée et respectable maison Lannister.

« - As-tu entendu ?

Quoi donc ?

Les Stark sont arrivés en ville hier !

Evidement, toute la ville est au courant de cela ! Ces chiens de Stark, on s'en serait bien passé par dis !

Oui mais que veux-tu, notre bon Roi Robert à décidé de faire de Lord Eddard sa Main, non mais quelle idée !

Si je croise un de ceux-là, je te jure que j'en fait mon affaire, et il s'en souviendra ! »

Justement, à ce moment là, deux écuyers de la suite de Lord Eddard (de la tout aussi respectée et respectable maison Stark) arrivent sur la place.

« - Tiens donc, regardes qui voilà !

Rien que de les voir ici, j'ai l'épée qui me démange…

Attendons plutôt qu'ils nous cherchent querelle, nous aurons ainsi la loi de notre côté.

Approchons nous mine de rien, quand on arrive près d'eux, je fais semblant de trébucher et bouscule l'un d'eux, ça devrait suffire à faire réagir ces brutes.

Si seulement ils osent ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux domestiques mettent leur plan à exécution et s'approchent de leurs ennemis héréditaires avec un air faussement innocent.

« - Eh là, Monsieur ! Faites attention ! Vous m'avez bousculé !

Telle n'était pas mon intention Monsieur.

Vous pourriez au moins vous excusez.

Pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis point en tord.

Chercheriez vous querelle ?

Mais point du tout Monsieur.

Si c'est le cas Monsieur, je suis bon pour vous, je sers un aussi bon maître que vous, un meilleur même !

Menteur !

Tirez donc vos lames, si vous êtes des hommes ! »

Il n'en faut pas plus aux quatre hommes qui sortent leurs épées et commencent à se battre. C'est alors qu'arrive Robb Stark, fils ainé et héritier de sa maison, l'épée à la main pour les séparer.

« - Séparez vous imbéciles ! Remettez vos épées, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. »

Il abaisse les épées. Attiré par le grabuge, Jaime Lannister rejoint à son tour le petit groupe.

« - Quoi ! Tu t'attaques à de faibles domestique. Tourne-toi Robb et regarde ta mort en face !

Je ne veux que rétablir la paix ici. Ranges ton épée ou sers t'en pour m'aider à les séparer.

Tu oses parler de paix alors que tu as ton arme à la main. Je hais cette hypocrisie comme je te hais toi et tout les Stark. Défend-toi lâche ! »

Jaime entre à son tour dans la mêlée et bientôt des partisans d'une maison ou de l'autre s'ajoutent au nombre des combattants, si bien que la place centrale devient un véritable champs de bataille. Alertés par les bruits de la bataille, les hommes du Guet et leur commandant arrivent promptement sur les lieux.

« - Assez ! Etes vous des hommes ou des bêtes ? Je vous préviens, séparez vous immédiatement ou je vous envoie tous autant que vous êtes vous faire torturer dans les geôles du Donjon Rouge ! Lord Jaime, Lors Stark j'en attendais mieux de la part d'hommes de votre qualité. Ne vous avisez plus de troubler la paix de cette cité ! »

A ces mots, tous se séparent et chacun repars de son côté, ruminant ça haine et son mépris.

* * *

A peine Jaime a-t-il rejoint ses appartement, que sa soeur, Cersei, apparait.

« - Alors, j'ai entendu dire que les Stark ne sont pas arrivés depuis plus d'une journée qu'une bagarre a déjà éclatée. En étiez-vous mon frère ?

Je n'ai fait que défendre deux de vos domestiques malmené par ce lâche de Robb Stark et ses hommes. Pendant que nous échangions des coups, de nouveaux combattants venaient à tous moments, jusqu'à ce que le Guet arrive enfin et les sépare.

Oh ! Où est Joffrey ? L'avez vous vu aujourd'hui ? Je suis bien heureuse qu'il n'ait pas pris part à ce combat.

Je l'ai vu ce matin, aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il se tenait dans les jardins, sous le bosquet de sycomores. Quand il m'a vu approcher, il s'est enfoncé dans les bois, cherchant visiblement à m'éviter. J'ai préféré respecter son désir de solitude.

Il passe beaucoup de temps à cet endroit m'a t'on dit. Il semble en proie à une sorte de mélancolie en ce moment, il passe ses nuits dehors pour ne rentrer dans sa chambre qu'au levé du jour; et alors il s'y enferme, porte, fenêtres et même rideaux clos. Et il n'accepte de voir personne.

L'avez vous pressé de vous dire la cause de son mal-être ?

Oui, je l'ai fait et beaucoup d'autres aussi, mais il est têtu et reste muré dans son silence. Si seulement nous savions ce qui le met dans cet état, nous pourrions l'aider.

Le voilà justement qui arrive. Partez vite ma soeur avant qu'il ne vous remarque, je vais essayer d'obtenir de lui une confession sincère.

Je pris les sept que vous y arrivez mon frère. »

Lady Cersei disparait au détour d'un couloir tandis que Jaime intercepte Joffrey.

« - Bonjour mon neveu, belle matinée n'est-ce pas ?

Le jour est-il encore si jeune ? Que les heures tristes paraissent longues…

Quel est donc ce chagrin qui allonge vos heures ?

La privation de ce qui les rendrait courtes si je le possédais.

Amoureux ?

Accablé…

D'amour ?

De la rigueur de celle que j'aime.

Hélas ! Sous ses airs si tendre l'Amour est le plus dur des tyrans.

Et celui-là en particulier. Mais je ne veux pas en parler mon oncle. »

Le jeune homme commence à s'éloigner mais son oncle le rattrape prestement.

« - Doucement, laissez moi vous accompagner, et dites moi qui est celle que vous aimé.

Pourquoi me torturer ainsi mon oncle ? Rien que d'y penser, mon coeur saigne, en parler ne ferait que plus mal… J'aime une femme.

Cela je l'avais deviné.

Une magnifique femme, mais armée d'une chasteté à toutes épreuves, elle ne se laisse point convaincre par d'amoureuses négociations.

A-t-elle fait voeu de chasteté ?

Elle l'a juré, tel une soeur silencieuse !

Alors suivez ce conseil, oubliez de penser à elle, donnez à vos yeux quelque liberté, considérez d'autres beautés.

Hélas, chaque beauté que je verrais me la rappellera, vous ne me la ferez pas oublier. Adieu. »

Sur ce, Joffrey échappe à un Jaime perplexe qui le laisse pourtant partir, et va de nouveau se cloitrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite arrive très bientôt ! Merci de m'avoir lu.**


	2. Scène 2

**Voici la suite de ce remake de Game of Thrones à la manière de Roméo et Juliette.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans son bureau, Lord Eddard Stark est installé à sa table de travail, préparant la prochaine réunion du Conseil Restreint, d'autant plus importante que sera sa première. Il est tellement absorbé par sa besogne, qu'il sursaute quand deux légers coups son frappés à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, un domestique ouvre la porte et laisse entrer dans la pièce un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, très beau et richement vêtu.

« - Bien le bonjour Lord Stark.

\- Sir Loras, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à une heure si précoce ?

\- J'ai dans l'idée que vous le savez bien mon seigneur. Que répondez vous à ma demande ?

\- En répétant ce que je vous ai dit. Mon enfant est encore étrangère dans le monde, elle n'a point encore fait son entrée à la court. Laissons passer encore un couple d'étés avant de la croire mûre pour être une épouse.

\- De plus jeunes qu'elle sont devenues d'heureuses mères.

\- Mais celles-ci se flétrissent trop tôt. Cependant, faites-lui votre cour, aimable Loras, ma volonté n'est qu'une dépendance de son consentement, si vous gagnez son coeur, ma voix vous sera accordée. Profitez donc du tournois de la Main du Roi, que notre bon Sir Robert organise, pour faire connaissance avec ma fille, peut-être sera-t-elle sensible à votre dextérité au combat.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas Lord Stark, je montrerai toute mon habileté et toute ma force et bien sûr, c'est à votre belle enfant que j'offrirai la fleur qui est mon emblème ! »

Sir Loras Tyrell quitte ainsi Lord Stark, le coeur rempli d'espoir.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Lady Sansa, belle et douce jeune fille, est paisiblement plongée dans un ouvrage de broderie lorsque Lady Catelyn sa mère arrive, accompagnée de sa vielle nourrice.

« - Ainsi vous êtes là mon enfant !

\- Que me voulez-vous mère ?

\- Vous êtes d'un âge raisonnable maintenant. Dites moi avez vous envie de vous marier ?

\- C'est un honneur auquel je n'ai encore jamais pensé.

\- Eh bien ! Commencez maintenant. Il y a dans Port-Réal des femmes plus jeunes que vous, qui sont déjà épouses et mères. Moi même je n'étais plus fille longtemps avant votre âge. Enfin, en un mot, le brave Loras vous adresse ses voeux. »

La nourrice s'empresse de vanter les mérites du jeune Sir pour convaincre Sansa.

« - C'est un homme magnifique, très instruit et habile avec une épée. Toute femme désir un époux tel que lui. L'été de Port-Réal n'a pas de fleurs qui puissent lui être comparées.

\- Qu'en dites vous ? Vous sentez vous du goût pour ce gentilhomme ? Vous le verrez demain au tournois. Examinez ses traits, vous verrez que cet amant encore sans liens ne demande pour compléter sa beauté que l'ornement dont il va se couvrir. Répondez-moi en un mot, l'amour de Loras pourrait-il vous plaire ? »

Sansa prend un instant pour penser à sa réponse.

« - Je verrais à le trouver agréable si le voir peut faire qu'il m'agrée. »

* * *

Joffrey qui a fossé compagnie à son oncle est donc retourné à la solitude de sa chambre quand sa mère fait irruption dans sa chambre sans s'abaisser à annoncer son arrivée.

« - Mon fils ! Je ne sais ce qui cause votre morne humeur mais peu importe si vous ne voulez point en parler à votre propre mère, soit, vous n'êtes plus un enfant, cela est votre propre décision, je le respecterai. Mais mon devoir de mère m'interdit de vous laisser vous tourmenter de la sorte !

\- Je vous en pris mère, venez en au fait de votre venue.

\- Vous devez vous changer les idées, participez donc au Tournois de la Main du Roi ! De nombreux hommes de qualité vont y prendre part. Cela vous sortira de votre mélancolie, j'en suis sûre. De plus, notre famille doit y être représentée dignement !

\- Je devine bien ce que vous avez en tête, mère. Votre volonté de surpasser les Stark lors de ce tournois vous motive autant sinon plus que mes états d'âme mais c'est d'accord je participerai.

\- Vous êtes bien trop cynique pour un homme aussi jeune mon fils, voilà votre problème, mais je suis bien aise que vous acceptiez.

\- Avais-je seulement le choix ?

\- Non. Je vous laisse vous préparer. Montrez donc à vote père que le nom des Lannister est aussi respectable et même plus que celui de ses amis les Stark.

\- Faute de soulager mon coeur, je tâcherai de flatter votre orgueil.

\- Vous réparerez une insulte à ma personne et à notre maison ! Au revoir mon fils. »

Cersei sort aussi soudainement qu'elle est entrée laissant son fils seul dans la pièce obscure. L'idée de participer à un tournois ne l'enchante guère mais de nombreuses jeunes femmes de haute naissance seront présentes et parmi elles, l'élue de son coeur, il le sait bien. Peut-être que son ardeur au combat aura raison de l'âme glacée de cette froide et cruelle beauté.


	3. Scène 3

SCENE 3 :

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, aujourd'hui se tient le Tournois de la Main du Roi, offert par Sa Majesté en hommage à Sir Eddard Stark. Se trouvent réunis en ce jour les membres des plus nobles familles de Westeros, les preux chevaliers côtoient les gracieuses ladies, les plus grands seigneurs croisent les petits écuyers anonymes. Et parmi tout ce beau monde les représentants des Stark et ceux des Lannister se lorgnent avec haine.

Sous une tente de toile rouge et or frappée d'un grand lion, Joffrey reçoit les derniers conseils de son oncle pour son entrée en lice.

« - Avez-vous écoutez un mot de ce que je viens de dire mon neveu ?

Pardonnez-moi mon oncle, mon esprit était ailleurs.

Auprès de votre impitoyable amante je suppose. Si vous ne voulez pas de mes conseils soit, je les garderai pour moi mais je vous rappel que c'est vous et non moi qui joutez cet après-midi. Si vous vous ridiculisez devant les yeux de votre belle ce ne sera point ma faute. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous fasse remonter dans son estime.

Ne dites pas des choses comme ça mon oncle. Je l'ai croisé tantôt et elle ne m'a même pas accordé un regard. Au fond, je pense que ma performance ne changera rien, c'est une belle fleur, mais elle n'est que ça. En réalité elle est aussi froide qu'un Marcheur Blanc. Je ne jouterai donc que pour faire plaisir à mère.

Joutez surtout pour ne point lui déplaire, vous savez comment elle est, il ne vaut mieux pas la contrarier.

Hélas, ça je ne le sais que trop bien. »

Ils sont interrompus par un jeune page leur annonçant le début prochain du tournois.

« -Pardonnez-moi mon oncle, je voudrais m'isoler un moment avant d'entrer en lice. »

Joffrey sors de la tente.

* * *

Au milieu de la foule bruyante et surexcitée par le spectacle à venir, Lady Sansa, accompagnée d'une servante se presse vers la tribune principale, se faisant bousculée de tous côtés, si bien qu'elle finit par heurter un jeune homme qui la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe. La jeune demoiselle lève les yeux vers l'homme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir de sa maladresse. Il est élégamment vêtu de cuir rouge foncé, ses cheveux sont blonds, coupés courts, ses yeux sont bleus et le ton de sa voix est doux et attentionné quand il s'excuse.

« - Veillez pardonner ma maladresse Milady. Je suis confus, je ne vous avais pas vu dans toute cette agitation ce qui est une honte car vous n'êtes point femme à passer inaperçu. Je n'ai jamais vu à Port-Réal une demoiselle telle que vous. Où étiez vous donc cachée tout ce temps ?

Oh Sir, ne dites point de telles choses, cela m'embarrasse, bien que j'en sois fort flattée. Je suis la seule fautive dans cette bousculade, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille de la campagne, je suis encore perdue au milieu de toute cette cohue. »

Les deux jeunes gens sont interrompus dans leur échange par le cri d'un héraut annonçant aux jouteurs qu'ils doivent se préparer.

« - Hélas, je ne puis rester bavarder avec vous. Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas et que nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau. Laissez moi baiser votre jolie main en guise d'au revoir. »

Lady Sansa tend sa main et le jeune gentilhomme la prend délicatement avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres. Encore abasourdie par leur échange, elle ne peut que lui envoyé un « au revoir » timide et esquisser une révérence avant qu'il ne s'en aille et qu'elle ne le perde des yeux dans la foule après qu'il se soit retourné une dernière fois vers elle, lui adressant un sourire plein de tendresse.

* * *

Pendant que deux écuyers l'aident à revêtir sa lourde armure de métal, Joffrey ne peux que penser à la jeune Lady qu'il vient de rencontrer. Elle ne ressemble en effet en rien aux autres femmes de Port-Réal, avec ses longs cheveux de feu dévalant son dos telle une cascade de flammes, sa peau pure et blanche comme la neige immaculée du nord et ses yeux de cristal mis en valeur par une robe bleue pâle splendide dans sa simplicité. Non, il n'y en a pas d'autres comme elle dans toute la ville. Hélas, quel est son nom ? Qui est-elle ? Le prince n'espère qu'une chose, qu'elle soit présente dans une des tribunes et qu'elle le voit combattre pour elle.

* * *

Dans la tribune officielle, Sansa regarde les hommes jouter sans vraiment les voir. Son esprit est trop occupé par l'image du beau gentilhomme blond, si bien qu'elle sursaute quand Loras lui tend la rose qui le symbolise. Elle avait complètement oublié que c'est lui que ses parents veulent la voir épouser. Elle le regarde, sentant ses joues virer au rouge, il est certes très agréable à regarder et son sourire est rempli de promesses. Sansa ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais malgré toutes ses qualités, il ne lui fait pas le même effet que l'inconnu. Elle se sent coupable ne rien ressentir pour Sir Loras et elle ne sait pas bien comment réagir à son geste. Elle se contente donc de sourire timidement et de le remercier.

En entrant en lice, la première chose que fait Joeffrey est de chercher du regard la demoiselle aux cheveux de feu. Il la remarque enfin assise dans la tribune officielle, au milieu des Stark. Il réalise alors qu'elle doit être Sansa Stark, la fille ainée de Ned, et pire encore, elle tient entre ses doigts délicats une rose, symbole des Tyrell. En plus de faire partie de la famille de ses ennemis, il faut qu'elle soit courtisée par ce prétentieux de Loras. Mais il en faut plus pour décourager le fils du roi Robert et de Lady Cersei, s'il doit se battre contre tous les Stark et leurs alliers, contre sa propre famille et contre les Tyrell, il le ferait, après tout, il est le futur roi de Westeros, rien ni personne ne l'empêchera d'obtenir le coeur de Sansa Stark. Mais tout d'abord il doit gagner son duel.

La jeune Lady du Nord est encore toute chamboulée par ce qu'il vient de se produire qu'elle ne remarque même pas que deux nouveaux jouteurs sont entrés en lice. Ce n'est que quand le héraut annonce la victoire de Sir Joeffrey, prince héritier du royaume de Westeros, qu'elle revient à la réalité et voit le vainqueur en question ôter son heaume. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise de voir que le prince n'est autre que le jeune homme qui l'a bousculé plus tôt. Le premier choc passé, Sansa est de nouveau capable de penser intelligemment et elle réalise qu'elle est passée à deux doigts de l'incident diplomatique. D'abord elle s'est adresser au prince en négligent toutes les règles de l'étiquette et surtout, elle s'est laissée séduire par un Lannister, si un de ses frères les avait vu, cela aurait suffit à déclencher une nouvelle altercation.


	4. Scène 4

Le Tournois de la main du roi a pris fin, les festivités se sont achevées, et Joeffrey a discrètement faussé compagnie à sa famille. Il s'est dirigé vers le coin de jardin sur lequel s'ouvrent les appartement des Starks et qui est séparé du reste par un mur.

Il hésite un instant mais la présence de celle qu'il aime de l'autre côté étouffe les doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir. Pourquoi hésiter alors que son coeur est juste ici ? Il escalade donc le mur et saute dans le jardin.

Arrivent alors Jaime et Tyrion.

« - Joeffrey! Mon neveu ! crie Jaime.

\- Il a fait sagement et il s'est échappé pour trouver son lit.

\- Il a couru de ce côté, et a sauté par-dessus le mur de ce verger. Appelle-le, Tyrion.

\- Oui, et je vais même le coujurer. Joeffrey! Caprice! Insensé! passion! Amant! Apparait nous sous la forme d'un soupir; dis-nous seulement un vers et je serai satisfait. Crie nous seulement un hélas! Fais seulement rimer tendresse et maitresse. Il ne m'entend point, il ne bouge point, il ne remue point; il faut que ce nigaud-là soit mort…

\- Viens, il se sera enfoncé sous ces arbres pour l'amour de la nuit; ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre : son amour est aveugle; les ténèbres seules lui conviennent.

\- Quand l'amour est aveugle, il ne peut toucher le but. Joeffrey, je te souhaite une bonne nuit; moi je vais gagner mon alcôve. Eh bien! Partons nous ?

\- Allons, car il serait fort inutile de le chercher ici, puisqu'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve. »

Joeffrey entre dans le jardin des Starks.

« - Il se rit des cicatrices celui qui n'a jamais reçu une blessure. »

Sansa apparait à une fenêtre.

« - Mais doucement! Quelle est cette lumière ? C'est l'Orient; Sansa est le soleil. Lève-toi soleil de beauté; tue la lune jalouse, déjà malade et pâle de douleur de ce que toi, sa servante, est bien plus belle qu'elle. Ne sois pas sa servante puisqu'elle est jalouse. Oh ! Si elle pouvait savoir ce qu'elle est pour moi! »

« - Hélas ! » soupir Sansa.

« - Elle parle. Oh! Parle encore, ange radieux! »

« - O Joffrey! Joeffrey! Pourquoi es-tu Joeffrey ? Renie les tiens et rejette ton nom; ou si tu ne le veux pas, jure seulement de m'aimer, et je cesse d'être une Stark. »

« - Dois-je l'écouter plus longtemps, ou répondrai-je à ceci? »

« - Il n'y a que ton nom qui soit mon ennemi. Tu es toujours toi-même, non un Lannister. Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom? Ce que nous appelons une rose, sous un autre nom sentirait aussi bon. Ainsi Joeffrey, ne se nommât-il plus Joeffrey, garderait en perdant ce nom ses perfections chéries. Joeffrey, dépouille toi de ton nom; et pour ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi-même, prends-moi tout entière.

\- Je te prend au mot. Appelle moi ton amant, et je cesse à jamais d'être Joeffrey.

\- Qui es-tu, toi qui, couvert par la nuit, viens ainsi t'emparer de mes secrets?

\- Je ne sais de quel nom me servir pour t'apprendre qui je suis. Mon nom, ô ma chérie, m'est odieux, puisqu'il est pour toi celui d'un ennemi. S'il était écrit, je le mettrais en pièces.

\- Mon oreille n'a pas encore aspiré cent paroles prononcées par cette voix, et cependant j'en reconnais les sons. N'es-tu pas Joeffrey, un Lannister ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, ma charmante louve, si l'un ou l'autre te sont odieux.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici, dis-le moi, et qu'y viens-tu faire ? Les murs du jardin sont hauts et difficiles à escalader. Songe à qui tu es; ces lieux sont pour toi la mort si quelqu'un de mes parents vient à t'y rencontrer.

\- Des ailes légères de l'amour j'ai volé sur le haut de ces murailles; car des barrières de pierre ne peuvent exclure l'amour; et tout ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter: tes parents ne sont donc point pour moi un obstacle.

\- S'ils te voient ils te tueront !

\- Le manteau de la nuit me dérobe à leurs regards. A moins que ne m'aimes, laisse-les me surprendre: il me vaut mieux perdre la vie la leur haine que mourir lentement sans ton amour.

\- Qui t'as appris à trouver ce lieu ?

\- L'amour ! Qui m'a d'abord excité à le chercher: il m'a prêté son intelligence, et je lui ai prêté mes yeux.

\- Tu le sais, la nuit étend son masque sur mon visage, sinon ce que tu viens de m'entendre dire colorerait devant toi mes joues de la rougeur qui convient à une jeune fille. Je voudrais bien pouvoir conserver encore les apparences; je voudrais pouvoir nier ce que j'ai dit. Mais adieu tous ces compliments. M'aimes tu ? Je sais que tu vas me répondre « oui », et j'en recevrai ta parole. Cependant, si tu le jures, tu peux devenir perfide. Cher Joeffrey, si tu m'aimes, dis-le moi sincèrement; ou bien, si tu me trouves trop prompte à me rendre, je prendrai un visage sévère, je me montrerai irritée, et je te dirai « non »; et alors, tu me feras la cours: mais autrement je n'en voudrais rien faire pour le monde entier. En vérité beau Lannister, je t'aime trop, et tu peux trouver ma conduite légère. Mais crois-moi, lion, tu me trouveras plus fidèle que celles qui ont plus que moi l'art de déguiser. J'aurais été plus réservée je l'avoue, si tu n'avais entendu, avant que je pusse m'en apercevoir, les expressions passionnées de mon amour sincère. Pardonne-moi donc, et n'impute point à la légèreté de mon amour cette faiblesse que t'a découverte l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- Madame, par les Sept, je jure ….

\- Ah! Ne jure point ou alors si tu le veux, jure par ta personne gracieuse, toi, le dieu de mon culte idolâtre, et je te croirai.

\- Si le cher amour de mon coeur …

\- C'est bien; ne jure point. Bien que ma joie soit en toi, je ne ressens point de joie cette nuit de notre engagement: il est trop précipité, trop inconsidéré, trop soudain. Mon doux ami, bonne nuit. Qu'un repos, un calme aussi doux que celui qui remplit mon sein arrive à ton coeur.

\- Oh! me laisseras-tu si peu satisfait?

\- Et quelle satisfaction peux-tu obtenir cette nuit ?

\- L'échange de tes fidèles serments d'amour contre les tiens. »

Du bruit se fait entendre, venant des appartements de Sansa, c'est la nourrice qui appel sa maitresse.

« - Demeure un moment encore doux lion, je vais revenir. »

Elle rentre.

« - O bienheureuse nuit ! Je crains, comme c'est la nuit que tout ceci ne soit qu'un songe, trop doucement flatteur pour être réel. » murmure Joeffrey.

Sansa reparaît à la fenêtre.

« - Trois mots, cher Joeffrey, et puis bonne nuit pour de bon. Si les vues de ton amour sont honorables, si le mariage est ton but, fais-moi savoir demain matin, par quelqu'un que je trouverai le moyen de t'envoyer, en quel lieu, en quel temps tu veux accomplir la cérémonie, et j'irai mettre à tes pieds toute la fortune de ma vie, et je te suivrai comme mon seigneur jusqu'au bout de l'univers.

\- Madame ! crie la nourrice de l'intérieur.

\- Je viens, tout à l'heure. - Mais si tes intentions ne sont pas bonnes, je te conjure…

\- Madame !

\- Dans l'instant, je viens. - De cesser tes poursuites, et de me laisser à ma douleur. Demain j'enverrai.

\- Que mon âme prospère …

\- Mille fois bonne nuit. »

Sansa retourne à l'intérieur et Joeffrey se retire à pas lents vers le mur.

« - Que le sommeil descende sur tes yeux, et la paix dans ton coeur! » souffle-t-il dans le noir.


	5. Scène 5

Le lendemain dans un couloir du Donjon Rouge. Jaime et Tyrion marchent côte-à-côte.

« - Par les Septs ! Où est donc Joeffrey ? N'est-il pas rentré chez lui cette nuit ? s'exaspère le nain.

\- Il n'est pas rentré chez son père; j'ai parlé à son domestique, répond son frère.

\- C'est toujours cette cruelle qui le tourmente tant que pour sûr il deviendra fou…

\- Robb, l'héritier Stark, a envoyé une lettre à notre père, l'informe Jaime, changeant de sujet.

\- C'est un cartel, sur ma vie !

\- Joeffrey y répondra.

\- Tout homme qui sait écrire peut répondre à une lettre.

\- Mais il répondra à l'auteur de la lettre défi pour défi.

\- Hélas ! le pauvre Joeffrey ! il est déjà mort; assassiné par les yeux noirs d'une fille blanche, l'oreille traversée d'un chant d'amour, est-ce là un homme en état de faire face à Robb ?

\- Quel homme est-ce donc que ce Robb?

\- Autre chose qu'un louveteau, je vous en réponds; le plus fier champion des Sept Royaumes, un duelliste de la première main. Par le Guerrier ! Une excellente lame, un homme fort de belle taille ! »

Sur ces mots, arrive Joeffrey.

« - Voici, notre jeune lion ! s'écrit Jaime.

\- Seigneur Joeffrey, bonjour. Vous nous avez joliment donné le change hier au soir, salut Tyrion.

\- Bonjour, vous deux. Comment vous ai-je donné le change ?

\- Une escapade mon cher.

\- Pardon, cher oncle, j'étais fort occupé; et, dans ma position, il est permis de faillir à quelques révérences. »

Les trois Lannister sont alors rejoint par la nourrice des Stark accompagné d'un serviteur.

« - Voilà une bonne figure, s'égaie Joeffrey. »

La nourrice réclame son éventail au jeune serviteur, et lui fait signe de s'éloigner.

« - Je t'en pris jeune homme, donne le-lui, pour cacher son visage : son éventail est le plus beau des deux, se moque Tyrion.

\- Ôtez-vous de mon chemin! Quel homme êtes-vous donc ? Un homme, ma bonne dame, qui n'existe que pour se faire du tord à lui-même, répond Joeffrey avant son oncle.

\- Bien dit, par les anciens dieux! Cavaliers, quelqu'un de vous saura-t-il me dire où je pourrais trouver le jeune Joeffrey ?

\- Je puis vous le dire; mais je vous préviens que le jeune Joeffrey sera plus vieux quand vous l'aurez trouvé qu'il ne l'était quand vous vous êtes mise à le chercher. Je suis le jeune du nom.

\- Si vous êtes Joeffrey, seigneur, je voudrais vous entretenir un instant en particulier.

\- Elle veut l'inviter à quelque souper, lance Jaime.

\- Une entremetteuse ! Une entremetteuse ! crie Tyrion.

\- Je vais vous suivre, accepte Joeffrey en entraînant la nourrice loin de ses oncles.

\- Adieu, vieille madame, adieu madame ! Renchérit Turion. »

Jaime et Tyrion s'en vont, riant grassement, laissant seuls Joeffrey avec la nourrice.

«- Adieu de tout mon coeur. Réplique la nourrice avec froideur. Qu'est-ce donc que ce marchand d'insolences ? C'est un homme, nourrice, qui en dit plus en une minute qu'il n'en fait en un mois, répond Joffrey.

\- Peu importe. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ma jeune maitresse m'a envoyée vous chercher : ce qu'elle m'a chargée de vous dire je le garderai pour moi. Mais laissez-moi vous dire d'abord que si vous aviez l'intention de jouer double avec elle, ce serait un bien vilain procédé, une chose que l'on ne fait pas vis-à-vis d'une jeune demoiselle, et une conduite fort méprisable.

\- Nourrice, recommande-moi à ta dame et maîtresse. Dis-lui de trouver quelque raison d'aller au septuaire cet après-midi; elle viendra à la cellule du Septon Raynard qui la confessera et la mariera.

\- Cet après-midi, seigneur ? Bien elle s'y trouvera.

\- Et toi bonne nourrice, va attendre derrière le mur du septuaire ; avant une heure mon domestique t'y rejoindra et te portera des cordes tressées en échelle, qui, dans le mystérieux silence de la nuit, m'élèveront au dernier degré du plus glorieux bonheur. Adieu, sois fidèle, et je reconnaîtrai tes soins. Adieu ! Recommande-moi à ta maîtresse.

\- Que les Anciens Dieux vous bénissent ! »

Joeffrey s'éloigne et la nourrice rappel son domestique avant de retourner vers sa maitresse.

* * *

Sansa est seule dans sa chambre, faisant les cents pas, rongée par l'inquiétude.

« - Neuf heures sonnaient quand j'ai envoyé la nourrice : elle m'avait promis qu'elle serait de retour au bout d'une demi-heure; peut-être n'aura-t-elle pu le trouver. Non, ce n'est pas cela. Oh ! Elle est boiteuse ! La messagère de l'Amour devrait être la pensée, dix fois plus rapide que les rayons du soleil lorsqu'ils chassent les ombres des sombres collines. Déjà le soleil arrive au point le plus haut de sa course journalière, et depuis neuf heures jusqu'à midi, trois heures ce sont écoulées, et cependant elle ne revient pas. Ces vielles gens, il semble qu'ils soient morts; on ne saurait les remuer; ils sont d'une lenteur ! Lourds et pâles comme le plomb ! »

Entrent alors la nourrice et le serviteur.

« - Par les Anciens ! La voilà qui revient ! O ma douce nourrice ! Quelle nouvelle ? L'as tu vu ? L'as tu trouvé ? »

Le serviteur quitte la pièce.

« Eh bien, bonne, chère nourrice ? Par les Anciens pourquoi cet air triste ? Si tu as des mauvaises nouvelles, annonce-les moi gaiement; si elles sont bonnes, c'est faire honte à la musique des douces nouvelles que de me les dire sur air si discordant.

\- Je suis fatiguée, laissez-moi me reposer un moment. Comme mes os me font mal ! Se plaint la vielle femme.

\- Je voudrais que tu eusses mes os et moi tes nouvelles… Je t'en pris, allons, parle; bonne nourrice, parle. Insiste Sansa.

\- Que vous êtes pressée ! Ne pouvez vous pas attendre un instant ? Ne voyez vous pas que je suis hors d'haleine ?

\- Comment peux-tu être hors d'haleine puisque tu en as assez pour me dire que tu es hors d'haleine ? Tes nouvelles sont-elles bonnes ou mauvaises ? Répond à cela par oui ou non, et après j'attendrai patiemment les détails.

\- Eh bien ! Vous avez fait le choix d'une sotte; vous n'entendez rien à choisir un homme. Joeffrey! Quoiqu'il soit le plus noble des princes des Sept Royaumes, il n'est pas la fleur de la politesse!… Non ! Mais j'en réponds, il a la douceur d'un agneau.

\- Mais je sais déjà tout cela. Que dit-il de notre mariage ? Qu'en dit-il ?

\- Ah par les Anciens ! Que ma tête me fait mal ! Et mon dos, de l'autre côté ! Oh ! Le dos ! le dos ! Vous devriez vous maudire d'avoir eu le coeur de m'envoyer comme cela me tuer à courir de tous côtés.

\- En vérité, je suis bien fâchée de te voir souffrir. Chère, chère nourrice, réponds; que dit mon amant ? s'impatiente Sansa.

\- Votre amant parle comme un honnête gentilhomme, poli, obligeant, gracieux et, j'en réponds, plein de vertu. Où est votre mère ?

\- Où est ma mère ? Eh bien ! elle est là-dedans. Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Que tu me répond singulièrement !

\- Oh ! Est-ce que le feu y est ? Ma foi ! Comme vous voudrez; si c'est là l'emplâtre que vous mettez sur mes os malades, vous pourrez dorénavant faire vos commissions vous-même.

\- Est-ce donc la peine de se fâcher ainsi ? Allons ! Que dit Joeffrey ?

\- Avez-vous eu la permission d'aller à la confesse aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien ! Dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à la cellule du Septon Raynard; il y a là un mari qui va vous rendre femme. A présent, voilà le sang léger qui vous monte aux joues : elles deviennent écarlates à la moindre nouvelle. Dépêchez-vous d'y aller; moi, il faut que j'aille d'un autre côté chercher une échelle au moyen de laquelle votre amant grimpera aussitôt qu'il fera nuit, pour vous dénicher un oiseau. J'ai toute la peine et je travaille pour votre plaisir; mais bientôt, ce soir, vous aurez votre part du fardeau. Allez, je vais déjeuner; dépêchez-vous de vous rendre au Septuaire !

\- De voler au plus beau sort. Excellente nourrice, adieu. Exalte Sansa. »

Toutes deux quittent la chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="p1"span class="s1"emDans une rue de Port-Réal se tiennent Jaimie et Tyrion, quand Robb Stark suivi de quelques uns de ses hommes./em /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"- Par mon chef, voici venir les Stark, s'exclame Jaimie à leur vue./p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Par mon talon je m'en moque, répond son frère./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Tenez-vous prêt de moi, ordonne Robb à ses hommes, je veux leur parler. Cavaliers, bonsoir; un mot avec l'un de vous, lance-t-il aux Lannister./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Rien qu'un mot avec l'un de nous ? Accouplez quelque chose avec, que cela fasse un mot et un coup, se moque Tyrion./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Vous m'y trouverez assez disposé, mon gentilhomme, pour peu que vous m'en donniez l'occasion./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Ne pouvez-vous prendre l'occasion sans qu'in vous la donne ? /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"-Tyrion ! Tu es de concert avec Joeffrey ! /spanDe concert ? Comment ! …/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emTyrion n'a pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'arrive Joeffrey/em. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"- Eh bien ! J'aperçois mon homme ! Joeffrey, la haine que je te porte ne me permet pas un mot plus doux : tu es un traitre./p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Rob, les raisons que j'ai de t'aimer me font pardonner à la fureur qu'annonce un pareil salut. Je ne suis point un traitre : ainsi donc, adieu, je vois que tu ne me connais pas. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Jeune homme, cela ne répare point les outrages que tu m'as faits : ainsi reviens et mets l'épée à la main. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Je proteste que je ne t'ai jamais offensé, et que je t'aime plus que tu ne saurais le penser jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses les motifs de mon affection. Ainsi, brave Stark, dont le nom m'est aussi cher que le mien, accepte cette satisfaction./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Oh ! Lâche sang-froid! Déshonorante soumission! tonne Jaimie. Pour effacer cela, Rob, voulez-faire un tour avec moi ? /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Que veux-tu de moi ? demande Rob./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Rien du tout que votre vie, afin d'en faire ce qu'il me plaira. Veuillez donc prendre votre épée et la faire sortir de son étui, et dépêchez-vous; ou bien, avant qu'elle soit dehors, la mienne sera sur vous./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Je suis à vous, répond Rob en tirant son épée./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Cher oncle, remet ton épée, supplie Joeffrey./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Allons, mon gentilhomme, dis Jaimie, ignorant son neveu./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emJaimie et Rob se battent./em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Tire ton épée, Tyrion, désarmons-les ! Gentilhommes, c'es une honte : ne tombez pas dans une pareille désobéissance. Rob, Jaimie, le roi a expressément défendu toute querelle dans les rues de Port-Réal. Rob, arrêtez ! Cher Jaimie …/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emSoudain, Rob et ses partisans sortent en courant. /em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Je suis blessé ! crie Jaimie. malédiction sur les deux maisons! Me voilà expédié! Est-ce qu'il parti, et sans rien avoir ?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Quoi tu est blessé ? demande Tyrion./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Oui, oui une égratignure : par ma foi, c'est assez. Où est mon page ? Qu'il aille cherchez un guérisseur./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Prends ton courage, mon oncle, ta blessure ne peut être grave. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Non, elle n'est pas aussi profonde qu'un puits, ni aussi large que la porte d'un septuaire; mais s'en est assez, elle suffira. venez me voir demain et vous me trouverez prêt pour la tombe. Malédiction sur vos deux maisons ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu vous jeter entre nous ? J'ai reçu le coup par-dessous votre bras. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Je faisais pour le mieux. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emJoeffrey et Tyrion aident Jaimie, sur le point de défaillir, à entrer dans une maison voisine. Tyrion reste avec lui tandis que Joeffrey resort./em /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- C'est pour moi que ce gentilhomme, mon proche parent, mon oncle et mon ami, a reçu cette blessure mortelle : ma réputation est entêchée par l'affront que m'a fait Rob; Rob mon parents depuis une heure ! O chère Sansa ! Ta beauté fait de moi un lâche, elle a amolli la trempe vigoureuse de mon courage./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emTyrion ressort de la maison/em./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- O Joeffrey, Joeffrey ! Le brave Jaimie est mort : cette âme généreuse, dédaignant trop tôt la terre, s'est élevée vers les nuages. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Les noires destinées de ce jour vont s'étendre sur des jours nombreux : celui-ci commence seulement les malheurs, d'autres les finiront./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emRob Stark arrive/em./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Voici le furieux Rob qui revient, chuchote Tyrion. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Vivant, triomphant, et Jaimie est tué. Retourne dans les cieux, prudente douceur, et toi, fureur à l'oeil enflammé, sois maintenant mon guide. A présent, Robb, reprend pour toi ce nom de traite que tu ma donnais tout à l'heure : l'âme de Jaimie arrêtée au-dessus de nos têtes, attend que la tienne vienne lui tenir compagnie. Il faut que toi ou moi, ou tout les deux, nous allions le rejoindre./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- C'est toi, qui était ici-bas de son parti, misérable enfant, qui dois l'aller trouver, répond Rob./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Voici qui en décidera, lance Joeffrey./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emIls se battent et Rob tombe/em./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Fuis, Joeffrey; va-t'en : les citoyens sont en alarme, et Robb Stark est tué. Ne reste point ains dans la stupeur. Le roi va te condamner à mort si tu es pris. Fuis, sauve-toi, va-t'en./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Oh! Je suis le jouet de la fortune./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"emJoeffrey part, et arrivent une foule d'habitant de Port-Réal, suivie du roi, du la reine de Lord et Lady Stark et de leur suite./em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Où sont les vils auteurs de ce tumulte, demande le roi./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Noble roi, dit Tyrion en s'inclinant, je puis raconter toutes les malheureuses circonstances de cette fatales querelle. Voilà celui que le jeune Joeffrey a tué, et qui avait tué le parent de la reine, le brave Jaimie. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Robb ! Mon fils ! O mon fils ! Cruelle vue! Hélas! Le sang de mon cher fils tout répandu! Mon roi, si vous êtes juste, pour notre sang, le sang des Lannister doit être versé. Mon fils, mon fils! se lamente Lady Stark./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Tyrion, qui a commencé cette rixe sanglante ?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- C'est Robb, que vous voyez icic tué de la main de Joeffrey. Joeffrey lui a parlé raisonnablement; il lui a prié de considérer combien la querelle était légère; il lui a présenté en outre quel serait votre courroux. Tout cela dit d'un ton plein de douceur, d'un regard tranquille, et même dans l'humble attitude d'un suppliant, n'a pu faire trêve à la violence désordonnée de Robb, qui, sourd aux paroles de paix, tourne la pointe de son épée contre le sein du brave Jaimie : celui-ci, tout aussi bouillant que lui, engage le fer homicide contre le fer. Joeffrey crie de toutes ses forces : « Arrêtez amis; séparez vous » et d'un bras plus prompte que la parole, il abaisse leurs pointes meurtrières et se précipite entre eux deux : mais un coup cruel de Robb se fait jour par-dessous le bras de Joeffrey et atteint aux sources de la vie l'intrépide Jaimie. Alors, Robb se sauve; mais quelques moments après il revient vers Joeffrey, chez qui venait de naître le désir de la vengeance : tous deuc y courent comme la foudre; car avant que j'eusse le temps de tirer mon épée pour les séparer, le courageux Robb était tué. Joeffrey l'ayant vu tomber a pris la fuite. Voilà la vérité, ou Tyrion consent à mourir./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"- Il est parent des Lannister; l'affection le rend imposteur : il ne dit pas la vérité ! hurle Lady Stark. Je demande justice; et toi, mon roi, tu nous la dois, Joeffrey a tué Robb; Joeffrey ne doit plus vivre./span/p  
p class="p1"- Joeffrey a tué Robb, mais Robb a tué Jaimie : qui de vous payera le prix d'un sang si cher ? Pour son offence, nous exilons Joeffrey sur l'heure. Je suis intéressé dans l'effet de vos haines : mon sang coule ici pour vos querelles féroces; mais je saurai vous imposer une si forte amende que je vous ferai tous repentir de mes pertes. Je serai sourd à toute défense et à toute excuse. Que Joeffrey quitte ces lieux en toute hâte ! tranche le roi. /p 


End file.
